Attack of the Fangirls
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Where me and Nicole fall into the world of FMA:Brotherhood, run around hugging people and generally causing chaos... not to mention we seem to be able to walk through walls and teleport. We might spoil a few things for people, we might even embarrass each other, who knows? This fanfic does... I'm so rubbish at summaries, haha. Rated T cause I'm a paranoid weirdo.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the result of me and Nicole messing around, I think the idea started when I randomly said 'if Fullmetal Alchemist was real' xD Well enjoy!**

**Prologue**

****There was a knock at the door and Becky, knowing who it was, answered it, smiling at her friend, Nicole.

"Coming out?" Nicole asked and Becky nodded, disappearing into the living room to find her shoes and came back out to the hall, carrying them, she flopped down and shoved them on before grabbing her house key and mobile and hopping out the door.

"So where to?" Becky asked, grinning at Nicole.

"Nowhere in particular..." Nicole replied as they walked up the driveway and into the street.

They walked down the middle of the road, talking about random crap that didn't really matter and about their boring days... or eventful day in Nicole's case. They stopped near some rocks at the top of the street, where a couple of trees and flowerbeds also lay. The topic of conversation turned to Fullmetal Alchemist, like it normally did after running out of things to talk about.

"What I would do to be able to hug someone from Fullmetal Alchemist..." Becky sighed. "Honestly, could you imagine just walking up to one of them and hugging them? Probably shouldn't hug a state alchemist then... might get hurt. Definitely wouldn't try to hug Mustang... Don't wanna be burned to death... hahaahahahaha, burn, baby, burn!"

"You talk too much," Nicole said and Becky just rolled her eyes and grinned.

"But it's _Roy Mustang-_"

She was cut off by the fact that her whole body had gone rigid, she noticed the same had happened to Nicole, there was a red electric-looking light and the two friends disappeared from existance on Planet Earth.

They had no idea what just happened, but they seemed to of teleported somewhere else... and something didn't feel right.


	2. Where in the Hell Are We?

**A/N: BOOM and I'm back with the second chapter… well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fullmetal alchemist you recognise and Nicole belongs to well, herself. :P 'Becky' is me, so obviously she belongs to me…hahahahaha**

**Where in the Hell Are We?**

Becky looked around her surroundings and then looked back towards Nicole, who was doing the same, but didn't seem to realise that Becky was there. She finally looked back to Becky who gave her a questioning look.

_I'm dreaming, I have to be, _Becky thought and sighed, looking around once more.

"Where the hell are we?" Nicole asked.

"No idea," Becky shrugged and frowned.

"Well we might as well walk around and see if we can figure out where we are." Nicole said and set off in a random direction.

Becky followed after her and they both started walking down the street, there were lots of people around and a lot of them were stopping and staring at the two friends. Becky noticed that they seemed to be wearing clothes that were very old-fashioned and that's why they would be staring at her and Nicole. Becky was wearing black skinny jeans and, a white t-shirt and an old school hoodie, she also had a black and white panda hat on, while Nicole was wearing a band t-shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of converse, she was also wearing a panda hat, but it was blue and black.

"Well, wherever we are, it isn't the 21st century." Becky noted.

"Yep, those are definitely not 21st century clothes those guys are wearing, where are we?"

Becky was just about to reply when a man, who look extremely familiar, came out of a building on their left. She opened her mouth and closed it again, several times making her look very like a fish.

"Nicoooole, does that guy look like Havoc or is it just me?" Becky asked, pulling on Nicole's top.

"Oh my… it does… but it can't be!" Nicole replied as Becky took a few steps forward.

"Excuse me! But… you're not called Jean Havoc by any chance?"

"Um… yes…" The man said, frowning as Becky collapsed on the floor and flailed slightly.

"Oh my… GOD." Becky exclaimed, looking to Nicole. "Nicole, we've teleported into the world of… FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?!"

"Uh, you mean Edward Elric, right?" Havoc asked, looking even more confused as Nicole came waltzing over.

"Well, well, well-" She leaned up against a wall and next thing she knew she fell side-ways and landed with a muffled thud on the floor. Becky's mouth dropped open when she saw that Nicole's legs were sticking out of wall, but the rest of her body seemed to of disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Becky said, poking the wall but she couldn't do what Nicole had, and she stared at Nicole's legs.

"Oh my God, Becky, you'll never guess who's on the other side of this wall!"

"What the fuck!" Becky blinked, eyes still locked on Nicole's flailing legs.

Nicole sat up, so that she came back through the wall and grinned up at Becky and a shocked-looking Havoc.

"What the hell is going on?" Havoc asked, looking between the two friends, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Just your resident fangirls, you don't have to worry about us, trust me, we have no idea what is happening here either.

She looked to Nicole, who was looking at Havoc with a odd look on her face and Becky pretty much face-palmed herself, sighing in exasperation.

"No, Nicole, you cannot have him!" Becky grinned and pulled her up, "Now, why the hell can you walk through walls- well fall through them- and I can't?"

"I don't know," Nicole said as she walked through the wall and back out again. "But Edward's in there."

"Bring me!" Becky said and clung onto Nicole.

"Um, okay." Nicole said and attempted to walk through the wall with Becky hanging off her.

Nicole was still able to walk through the wall but when she turned around there was a massive hole where they had come through.

"Ah, well…" Nicole blinked, "Maybe not then."

"Awh, why don't I have a power?" Becky pouted.

"Maybe you do, who knows?" Nicole said as they walked back through the hole in the wall to a Havoc who busily talking through a walkie-talkie.

Becky remembered Nicole saying that she had saw Edward, and thought of what would happen if she were to call him short, next thing she knew she was standing right in front of him.

"What the…fuck." Becky said, "Nicole? NICOLE?"

Nicole appeared, head coming out of a wall.

"You called, and how did you get there?" Nicole asked.

"No flipping idea, thought of Ed, and here I am… oh em gee! I can teleport!" Becky squealed and disappeared, reappearing back outside with Havoc.

"So I can walk through walls, and you can teleport, well then." Nicole mused, "Well, what should we do?"

"Set ourselves a challenge? Like we should try and hug every Fullmetal Alchemist character!" Becky grinned.

"Yeah!" Nicole agreed and we both turned to Havoc.

Nicole grinned at Becky before hugging Havoc, who was so taken aback that he almost fell over. It took several minutes for Becky to realise that Nicole wasn't going to let go of Havoc any time soon, so she pulled her away from him.

"No touching! He's mine!" Nicole flailed.

"Whatever," Becky smiled and pushed Nicole towards a wall, where she fell over and through the wall.

Becky took this opportunity to hug Havoc quickly, but tightly and she had teleported away before Nicole had even got back on her feet. Nicole looked around for Becky, but when she couldn't find her, she turned back to Havoc.

"She hugged you, didn't she?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Havoc replied, scratching the back of his head, "She did."

"That… bitch." Nicole said playfully and ran off in a random direction, trying to find her friend.

Becky reappeared right beside her, making her jump a mile high. Becky laughed like a maniac and ran off back towards where Edward was.

"I'm off to go hug Edward!" Becky called over her shoulder, "Coming?"

"Yep!" Nicole said and ran off after her.

Becky reached the hole in the wall and walked through it, to find Edward talking to Alphonse. They both stopped talking when they realised that the two girls were there, so it was made obvious they were talking about them.

"Sorry in advance," Becky shrugged before hugging Edward and after she let go, she though for a second, gave Edward an evil grin before saying, "So, how you doing, Pipsqueak?"

As she had predicted in her mind, Edward took offense to that and tried to kick her, but she teleported away and reappeared beside Alphonse.

"Ha! In your face, Fullmetal!" Becky grinned, "This is too cool."

"That's not fair! Don't call me short!" Edward snapped.

"Just because you're tiny, I guess it's got something to do with your automail… just saying." Becky babbled, teleporting every time Edward took a swing at her. "Yiu're no fun, Edward."

"So how far into the anime are we, anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Anime?" Alphonse asked, looking at Becky.

"Oh, if you haven't noticed already, we don't exactly come from this world, where we're from, this-" she flailed her arms around, "- is just an anime- Japanese cartoon thingy- and yeah, I've watched the whole anime, so I know what's going to happen…" Becky explained.

Nicole stares at Edward and turns around to Becky.

"Hey, he is pretty short-"

Edward took a swing at Nicole and next thing they knew she was sinking into the floor with an 'Meep.' She started coming back up and grinned.

"Well, I know how to control my power now." Nicole grinned.

"Awh, I wanna sink into floors." Becky huffed.

"Well tough, besides, you can _teleport_, all I can do is walk through things." Nicole said.

"Good point, and oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves, I'm Becky, and this is Nicole, now excuse us while we go tell Havoc this, because I think we left him very confused." Becky said and teleported away.

Becky reappeared and was momentarily confused, because she wasn't outside.

"What the hell? Why do you keep popping up?" Havoc's voice came from beside her.

"Oh, we're in a car… and cause I can teleport, live with it. Just came back to tell you our names, I'm Becky and um… the other girl's Nicole… she's kinda obsessed with you…" and with that Becky teleported back to where Nicole and the others were. "Done!"

"So where did you go?" Nicole asked the minute Becky reappeared.

"Teleported to where Havoc is to tell him who we are, why?"

"And why didn't you take me with you?" Nicole asked.

"Um, because I thought he was still outside there, but apparently he was in a car… sorry. Besides, I don't know if I can teleport with other people." Becky replied.

"Well we can try now?" Nicole asked.

Becky took hold of Nicole's arm and thought of Havoc, both of them disappeared and reappeared outside central command where Havoc was just getting out of the car.

"AGAIN?" Havoc sighed.

"It's just cause she loves you so much, havoc," Becky grinned, jerking a finger at Nicole who was edging towards Havoc.

Havoc backed away and looked at the two girls funnily before walking very fast up to central command, the two girls followed.

"You can't come in here," Havoc said, not even turning around.

"Aw, why not?" Nicole whined.

"Because you're civilians." Havoc said and started walking faster.

"Actually, technically speaking, we're what you would call 'illegal aliens' so… I mean we don't have a visa…" Becky prompted. "Doesn't that mean we should be in prison?"

"And what good will putting you in prison do? You could just teleport out and that other girl could walk through the bars…." Havoc replied.

"Hey! I have a name!" Nicole said, indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Havoc said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand before he disappeared into the building.

Nicole walked straight through the closed door, in pursuit of Havoc, while Becky teleported inside, coming up beside Havoc, hands in her pockets, looking all casual.

"So, what you doing in central anyway?" Becky asked.

"Doing something for Colonel Mustang." Havoc sighed, admitting defeat.

"As in Roy Mustang?!" Becky exclaimed, looking to Nicole with an excited look on her face.

"Yes, him." Havoc sighed and turned into a room, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of, there's a former state alchemist causing chaos around central."

"As in The Freezer?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, that's him, how did you know?"

"We know stuff." Becky laughed and walked off back down the corridor, dragging Nicole with her.

"So, we're at the start of the anime," Nicole said.

"It seems so…" Becky shrugged, "well, this'll be interesting.


	3. Crimson blood and omg it's freezing!

**A/N: welcome to the 3rd chapter of Attack of the Fangirls! Enjoy!**

"Should we tell them what he's up to?" Becky asked, as they walked back out of central command, well Nicole did, Becky had to teleport outside.

"Nah, we don't want to spoil everything do we?" Nicole replied, before she grinned. "It's so nice not having to open doors."

"Same, I can just teleport inside, but I need to know what the place looks like for me to teleport there..." Becky muttered. "Well, luckily I remember nearly everywhere in Ametries that is worth teleporting to!"

"Where should we go now though?" Nicole asked.

"Central prison? Go say hello to Kimblee?" Becky grinned in response and grabbed hold of Nicole's arm and teleported away.

The two friends reappeared inside a prison cell which could of been mistaken for being empty if it wasn't for the surprised gasp that came from a corner of the cell. Becky looked around, noticing that everything was basic in the cell, of course. Her eyes travelled to the only proper piece of furniture in the room, a bed. There was a man sitting on it, his eyes trained on the two girls.

"How did you get in?" His voice filled the cell easily.

A guard outside frowned and went to look in the cell but took a few steps back when a girl, no older than nineteen, poked her head through the bars. The guard, who was supposed to be brave and all that, let out a frightened sound and legged it down the corridor, obviously away to get back up.

"Well, that dealt with him." Nicole grinned and moved back into the cell.

"So, hello Kimblee!" Becky nodded her head in greeting. "We teleported in, if you really want to know."

"But how?" Kimblee asked, looking intrigued.

"'Cause I'm magic." Becky shrugged, acting casual. "Anyway, we should go before more guards come, we only dropped in to say hi and um..." she trailed off, closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

She had come to Kimblee now, knowing that this would be the easiest time to carry out the self-set challenge of hugging every character in Fullmetal Alchemist. She moved towards Kimblee, who was watching her carefully.

"Sorry, in advance." She repeated the words she had said to Edward.

Kimblee looked confused, but Becky didn't leave time for questions and she hugged him, quick but tightly, same as with Havoc, she let go and took several steps back, not wanting to get hurt by the Crimson Alchemist. He stared at Becky, a quizzical look upon his face. Becky shrugged and turned to Nicole, motioning for her to hug Kimblee so they could get the heck out of there. She did as she was mentally told and Becky waved him goodbye before grabbing Nicole's arm again and disappearing, leaving a very confused Kimblee behind.

It wasn't long until he was visited again, but this time by The Freezer.

* * *

"I was thinking, if we're going to hug all characters, it means we have a very limited time to hug The Freezer..." Becky said to Nicole as they walked down one of the many streets in central.

"Well it would help if we could find- hey wait, you can just teleport us to him!" Nicole exclaimed and Becky literally face-palmed.

* * *

Isaac McDougal was very shocked, to say the least, when two girls, one very tall and skinny, the other smaller, appeared suddenly in front of him. He was about to reach out and freeze the two newcomers, but before he knew it, he was being ambushed by the two girls, or at least that's what he thought they were doing.

They let go of him, backed away, grinned and then the two disappeared, leaving the Freezer to wonder if they were even there in the first place and if he had just had some really weird vision of some sort. He pushed it out of his mind and got his plan back on track as he walked towards one of the transmutation circles that he had drawn earlier.

* * *

"That scared the crap out of him." Becky stated the minute they reappeared on the street they were at before teleported away to find the Freezer.

"Bet it did, I think we were seconds close to death though." Nicole said.

"Yeah, could feel it in the air! Like impending death. Made me wanna shiver, but I didn't, so all's good... and I'm babbling again."

"Yeah, you are... a bit." Nicole laughed.

Becky glanced up the road ahead of them and almost fell over, she grinned crazily in Nicole's direction before shooting off down the street, yelling something that sounded awfully like 'ROY MUSTANG IS HERE!'

Nicole chuckled and ran after the taller girl.


	4. What The Hell Mustang!

**A/N: 4th Chapter and in the same day? I must really love my readers... or I just love this fic xD**

****Becky was running at break-neck speed towards the colonel, who turned around at the last minute and side-stepped so Becky went flying to the ground. She grunted at the impact, but shot up and shrugged it off like it was no big deal, brushing the dirt off her skinny jeans. She turned around to watch Nicole finally catching up with them.

"Well that failed, miserably." Becky sighed. "Wasn't supposed to fall over."

"Um... Becky, you're arms on fire." Nicole pointed out.

Becky looked down at her arm, and sure enough her right arm had been engulfed in flames, yet all she could feel was a warm feeling. She looked up at the confused-looking Colonel and frowned at him, she put her hands on her hips, completely ignoring the fact one of her arms was still on fire and glared at Mustang.

"You set fire to me."

"It hasn't done anything."

"_You set fire to me._"

"Yeah-"

"What the hell Mustang?!"

"You just-"

"YOU SET FIRE TO ME! I COULDA DIED!"

"You just came running up and I thought-"

"What?! I wasn't going to hurt you!"

"But-"

"You didn't have to set fire to me!"

"Uh Becky, Mustang?" Nicole butted in.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Set my arm on fire." Nicole asked, holding her arm out and closing her eyes.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY." Becky flailed.

Mustang sighed, frowning, he clicked his fingers, making Nicole's arm light up, she opened her eyes again, but could not feel the pain, instead it just warmed her arm up.

"Well now that's interesting." Becky blinked. "Hm, where's Hawkeye?"

"She's in Central Command. How do you even know who we are?" Mustang asked.

"Magic... eh, that's getting old. We don't exactly come from here." Becky shrugged and then remembered why she had ran up to Mustang in the first place. "I have a mission- OMG WE'RE DOOMED! AHHH NICOLEEEEE!"

Becky suddenly looked panicked and Nicole gave her a questioning look.

"If Bradley finds out about us-"

"Oh fuck!" Nicole exclaimed, looking just as panicked now.

"I don't want to die." Becky cried and hyperventilated a little.

"Well if Roy can't hurt us maybe-"

"What happens if it's just fire, cause you know, Mustang is useless remember."

"HEY!" Mustang said indignantly.

"Well Hawkeye says so." Becky shrugged, looking towards him. "Anyway, back to the mission."

Becky surprised Mustang with a hug, this one lasting longer than the hug with Kimblee or Havoc. She grinned at the lost look on his face when she finally let go and pushed Nicole towards him so she could hug him.

"Another person down, Hawkeye next!" Becky grinned after Nicole had hugged Roy.

"Well we better go find her then, teleport?" Nicole said.

"Nah, why spoil the fun of hunting her down?" Becky grinned.


	5. Certain Rulers and OMG don't shoot me!

**A/N: Welcome to the 5th chapter, where we track down Risa Hawkeye! Oh and there might be a run in with a certain ruler of Amestries, but who knows?**

"So do you reckon we should check out Central Command?" Nicole asked as they walked away from a completely-lost-out-of-his-mind Colonel Mustang.

"Well duh! That's where Mustang said she would be, then again, she could have disobeyed orders and went somewhere else, but that's highly unlikely because well, we all know how much she cares for Mustang." Becky rambled, chuckling lightly.

They turned down another street that led closer to Central Command and their conversation turned towards who they would try to find after Hawkeye and if their being here would change the course of events. Becky sure hoped not, she didn't ruining things too much. She also realised that there would be some characters they would have limited time to hug. Also, there were some characters, such as Trisha Elric, that they wouldn't be able to hug at all, considering well... she wasn't exactly alive anymore and the two girls were hardly going to dig up her grave. They decided that it was probably better to leave Trisha out of their mission as an exception because it would be amazingly hard to hug a dead person... unless you're some kind of freak. (Um, sorry to anyone out there who hugs corpses! But I digress).

"Well, if I remember correctly, after Isaac is brought down, Ed and Al head to Liore... so maybe we should just follow the anime as it goes. So after Hawkeye we should follow the Elric brothers to Liore and take down Rose and Cornello... um, with hugs of course. That'll be two more characters crossed off our list." Becky explained to Nicole.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Though how we going to hug the Homunculus'?" Nicole sighed.

"Well Lust and Gluttony will be in Liore." Becky pointed out. "Don't fancy hugging them though..."

"Well we've got until Roy burns Lust to death to hug her and slightly longer for Gluttony." Nicole said.

"Yeah well, still." Becky blinked. "This is so weird... I mean we were joking about how epic it would be to be able to hug Fullmetal Alchemist Characters and then suddenly we fall into their world? I'm still not sure that I'm not just dreaming... I mean, we can't get hurt, I can _teleport, _you seem to be able to walk through solid matter and it makes no sense whatsoever. Honestly, if this was a fanfic and people were reading it, they'd say we're mary-sueish cause we can't die and all."

"Pfft! I'm not perfect, and frankly, neither are you!"

"HEY! Okay no, I'm not. I talk to much, I'm insecure and under-confident..." Becky shrugged and turn another corner, Central Command coming into sight. "I get called anorexic cause I'm skinny as hell, but if they see how much I eat, they'll be marvelling at the fact I'm still a skinny bitch. But I guess my skinniness as something to do with the fact I'm 5ft 10."

"Hmm, true." Nicole nodded.

"Why did this have to happen a month before my 18th?" Becky groaned as they walked up towards the entrance of Central Command.

"Early birthday present from the fate?" Nicole suggested before walking straight through the wall.

Becky rolled her eyes and teleported inside, only to turn and nearly crash into something very solid. Becky noted that Nicole looked slightly terrified and she soon found out why. She had literally just bumped into Führer King Bradley.

"Oh fuck this shit." Becky muttered and teleported back outside. Nicole reappeared through the wall seconds later.

"He's gonna come through that door though." Becky mumbled, flailing her arms around in a blind panic.

"Don't we have to hug him anyway?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I was hoping we could leave him to the last-minute, you know... when he injured and near dead." Becky babbled.

"But where's the fun in that?" Nicole smiled.

"He's dangerous!" Becky complained as the doors began to open.

"Yeah and we can't be hurt." Nicole said with a sense of finality.

The doors fulling opened and Bradley stood before them once again, looking at them with an expressionless face.

"Why didn't we just run?" Becky muttered.

"Because we were too busy talking?" Nicole provided, helpfully (*hinthintsarcasmhinthint*).

"Oh haha." Becky said gloomily.

Bradley had watched the exchange quietly.

"Well, look what we have here, who are you two young girls?" He asked and Becky couldn't help but glare at the ground, she hated how he sounded so friendly, especially knowing what he was really like.

"What's it to you, who we are?" Becky asked defiantly, still not looking up.

She was painfully nudged in the side by Nicole, who when Becky looked up, gave her a don't-talk-to-him-like-that-or-you'll-get-us-killed look and Becky just raised her eyebrow. Nicole frowned and then remembered that couldn't exactly be hurt. She sighed.

Bradley noticed the silent exchange and frowned, what were these two up to?

"You do realise who I am?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, I know who you are." Becky sighed. "It doesn't mean I have to care."

"Becky!" Nicole hissed and Becky just shrugged.

"Let him try and lock us up or kill us. I don't give a damn. We don't belong in this world anyway. Now I thought we were off to see Hawkeye?"

"Yeah, but there's the small matter-"

Becky grabbed Nicole by the arm and they both vanished into thin air before Bradley's eye. He looked around for them but couldn't see any sign that they had run off and he came to the conclusion that they had just disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"-Bradley being... in the... way." Nicole finished the sentance, albeit a bit lamely.

"Never doubt my power to disappear!" Becky grinned, "Now where are we?"

"What do you mean, 'where are we', you teleported us here."

"Yeah well, I was more focused on us getting away from Bradley than where we were actually going." Becky admitted.

Their question of where they were was answered when Hawkeye walked through a side-door on the right of the room they had reappeared in.

"Well duh, we're inside Central Command... of course, one-track-mind, I was still thinking about our mission." Becky laughed as Riza stopped dead and stared at them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Hawkeye asked, her hand going for her gun.

"Eh, shoot all you want, Hawkeye, it won't- dude, that makes me sound like a bad guy. I'm not a bad guy, I'm a good guy... well girl. But I digress, I'm not going to hurt or kill you, honest!" Becky's voice went an octive higher at the end because Hawkeye was now pointing her gun at her.

"Tell me who you are!" Hawkeye commanded.

"Becky!" Becky said rather loudly.

"Nicole," Nicole said more calmly, as the gun wasn't being pointed at her yet.

"So, how did you get in here?" Riza asked, still not relaxing her guard.

"I teleported us in... I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get away from the Fuhrer." Becky gulped.

"Teleported? What does that even mean?" Hawkeye asked.

"To disappear from one place and reappear in another, usually- in the films and all- you teleport by using a device or something along those lines, but I seem to be able to do it without the help of a petty machine." Becky answered.

"Films?" Hawkeye asked, looking confused.

"Oh.. of course, it's not the 21st century here, keep forgetting that." Becky face-palmed.

"21st-"

"Never mind!" Nicole said, getting impatient with Hawkeye's constant questioning.

"I'll just say 'we don't belong in the world' and leave it at that for now, okay?" Becky asked, her eyes trailing to the gun that was still trained in her.

"Fine. But you better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't put you in prison." Hawkeye demanded.

"I can just teleport out." Becky stated, all-casual-like now that the gun had been lowered.

"And I've found out I can walk through solid matter, so I could just walk out." Nicole said.

"Well, I find that hard to believe-"

She was cut off when Nicole backed away and through a wall, then reappearing again by walking forwards.

"Believe me now?" Nicole grinned.

"After that, I guess so. So, Becky is it? Can you prove that you can teleport and you didn't just walk all the way up here?" Hawkeye asked.

Becky sighed and thought of the nice little spot right beside Riza and suddenly she was there. Becky noted that she would have to be careful in future not to think of someone too much when she didn't want to end up on top of them. Riza took a step back in surprise and blinked.

"Well there you go. Now we have a weird mission to fulfil, so sorry in advance and you might want to murder us afterwards, but just let us do it, cause we have nothing else to do while we're stuck in this world apart from set ourselves challenges." Becky said.

And before Hawkeye could protest or ask what she was going to do, Becky enveloped her in a hug. Hawkeye struggled a little and Becky let go, now grinning like a maniac.

"Nicole, you're turn, so we can get out of here before Bradley shows up." Becky commanded her friend.

Nicole did just that and hugged Hawkeye quickly then grabbing Becky's arm so they could teleport away to some random street far from Central Command.

"six down, a heck of a lot more to go." Becky grinned.


	6. OMG NICOLE YOU PUT A HOLE IN THE GROUND!

**A/N: welcome to the next chapter, where we once again annoy Havoc, cause he's so damn cool. Enjoy!**

"Yeah, but finding them is going to be a pain." Becky sighed, as they walked down another random street.

"We could set ourselves another challenge while waiting." Nicole suggested.

"Okay, I challenge you to a dare!" Becky grinned, jumping up and down. "I dare you to go kiss Havoc!"

"Whaaaat? that's not a dare!" Nicole laughed. "I'd willingly-"

"Yeah but he wouldn't want to..." Becky chuckled at the affronted look on Nicole's face.

"I'm offended! Who wouldn't want to kiss me?" Nicole huffed.

"Me!" Becky laughed.

"Fine! I challenge you to a dare too! You have to hug _and _kiss Envy when we find him." Nicole smirked.

"Ah... well, I can live with that." Becky nodded slowly.

Nicole shrugged as began walking away to find Havoc, Becky followed Nicole with a grin on her face, knowing how badly Havoc would take to seeing the two of them again. Becky grabbed Nicole's arm and teleported to where havoc was. They found themselves back in Central Command.

"Well, I guess it was kind of obvious they'd be in here..." Nicole said as she searched the room for Havoc.

It seemed that Becky's teleporting skills weren't up to scratch because havoc was nowhere in sight. Nicole looked quizzically at Becky who had a confused expression on her face.

"I swear I was thinking of him when I teleported..." Becky mumbled.

"Try again?" Nicole suggested as she grabbed her arm.

Becky thought of Havoc once more and they were teleported out into the corridor, outside the room they were just in, to find Havoc standing staring at them, it looked as if he had been spying.

"Ah, you walked out of the room as we teleported... makes sense." Becky shrugged, feeling relieved that there wasn't something up with her.

"What? Why are you always bothering me?" Havoc sighed in frustration.

"Because we love you!" Becky said all casual like, before raising her eyebrows (as she can't raise just one -.-) at Nicole.

Nicole walks up close to Havoc, so close that their noses were almost touching, Havoc tries to back up, but realizes he's backed up against the wall.

"I've been dared to do this, so I'm gonna have to.. but..." Nicole said.

"Dared? To do what?" Havoc asked, looking slightly scared.

"This," Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips before she suddenly started sinking into the floor.

"Dude, Nicole, where ya going?" Becky asked.

"I freaked..." Nicole replied from closer to the ground. "And yeah, started sinking..."

"Really Nicole?" Becky laughed.

"I'm not coming back up! You can't make me!" Nicole's arm said. (obviously not literally, her arm can't talk, but it's the only thing in sight)

Becky rolled her eyes and took hold of Nicole's hand and pulled, some other force seemed to be against her though, and next thing she knew she was being pulled into the ground with Nicole.

"Damn it woman! You're putting a hole in the bloody ground! Stop it!" Becky flailed as she attempted to get out of the hole she had ended up creating in the corridor of central command.

"Well! I did say you couldn't make me!" Nicole said, even though she didn't even realise she had been pulling Becky in after her.

Havoc stared at the hole in the ground, where the two girls were arguing over the fact they had created a massive hole in central command and how they were going to be murdered and maybe chopped up by a certain ruler of Amestries.

"You two are so crazy," Havoc sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're gonna have to fix this."

Nicole's head popped up and stared up at Havoc.

"Now how do you suppose we do that? We're not magic- um, we're not Alchemists!" Nicole corrected herself halfway through.

"Pipsqueak could fix it."

"..."

"..."

"Edward!" Becky sighed in exasperation.

"ohhhhhhh," Nicole exclaimed.

"Can you two get out of the hole?" Havoc asked.

Becky and Nicole, who had been casually standing in the hole and talking, both attempted to scramble out, but found they couldn't. Becky got frustrated and teleported herself out and dragged Nicole out, this time without being pulled into the ground.

"Right, now what?" Nicole asked.

"Let's just leave this mess to Ed, I wanna be outside for this whole freezeover thing that's about to happen!" Becky said and grabbed Nicole's arm and disappeared before Havoc could protest.


	7. I'm on your side, shortie

**A/N: and I'm back for chapter 7! :') Sorry I took so long to update . I need to have Nicole near me for ideas cause although she's my friend I don't know every little tiny tinsy detail about her. ANYWAY.**

Becky teleported out of the building and ran out on the street, the sky was getting darker and she could hear a commotion going on somewhere in the city. Nicole followed her out and they both stood side by side and watched as the sky lit up with red-electric looking light.

"I guess it's started!" Becky grinned, "Coming to find him then?"

"Sure why not?" Nicole shrugged.

"Could get us horribly killed." Becky chuckled.

"We can't die though." Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah well we don't know that, do we?" Becky shrugged, "We could just be immune to fire."

"Yeah well, we don't want to test that theory out, do we?" Nicole asked as she followed Becky towards one of the streets.

"Iceberg! And it's coming right for us!" Becky suddenly said and turned, grabbing Nicole and teleporting them both to where the Freezer was.

They landed beside Ed and the freezer who were currently fighting on top of the ice. Becky dodged an accidental attack towards her.

"Hey! I'm on your side, Shortie." Becky chuckled, dodging an attack that was now purposefully aimed at her.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T REACH THE COOKIE JAR!" Edward yelled.

"Uhhh…" Nicole blinked as Edward aimed another attack at her friend.

"Freezer's getting away, moron." Becky said, pointing at the retreating figure.

Becky teleported away from Edward and Nicole and reappeared in front of Isaac, she started running backwards.

"Hiya," Becky grinned as the Freezer started to slow down. "Where do ya think you're going?"

"How did you…?" He asked, stopping dead completely.

"MAGIC!" Becky yelled in his face and grabbed his arm, teleporting him back to the iceberg.

Edward went back to fighting the freezer as Becky and Nicole observed, Isaac seemed to realise that he couldn't kill them after trying to burn Becky up after being teleported. Edward managed to get Isaac off the ice and he started to use his own blood as a weapon, and then he was running again.

"You're not very good at keeping bad guys within grabbing distance, are you?" Nicole rolled her eyes as Becky took off after the freezer at high speed, which for her wasn't very fast because she had become unfit after years of not running anymore.

It was a while later that the fuehrer turned up to finish the Freezer and Becky scowled, wondering what would have happened if the freezer had managed to actually do what he set out to do. Ice melts over time, so was the plan useless anyway? It's not like Wrath could die that easily, could he? She pondered this as her and Nicole decided on where to go next.


End file.
